dean_and_rachelfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice Leonardo
Justice Oriana Leonardo is a main protagonist in the television series WildSide. She (along with Rachel Norman, Dean Ford, Gary Fisherman and April Haden) was forced by the United States government to move into a house with four other strangers in Denver, Colorado. During the first two seasons she had a major cell phone addiction, however she grew out of it in the season two finale. Justice is portayed by Chloë Moretz. History 'Early life' Justice Oriana Leonardo was born in October 1997 and was raised into a family of four brothers primarily by her abusive mother. Although her mother never physically abused her, she did emotionally and psychologically, by constantly calling her "stupid" and by referring to her as her least-favourite child. This is where her aggressive tendencies and Justice's eventual cell phone addiction stemmed from. Sometime in her early youth, Justice met an English boy named Mojo through a dating website, and she would communicate with him through her cell phone everyday. They eventually became girlfriend and boyfriend, despite not physically meeting in person until several years later. Most of Justice's phone time was consumed by texting and calling Mojo, significantly impacting her grades at school and her feelings towards it. When she was ten years old, Justice became aquaphobic after breaking her ankle on her friend's swimming pool floor. According to her, she was simply texting Mojo at her friend's birthday party when she was hit with a water balloon. The impact caused her to fall into the deep pool, and due to her lack of swimming experience, caused Justice to struggle standing up in it. This lead her to break her ankle, where she was forced to wear a plaster cast for three months. On the brink of her recovery, Justice was walking on the sidewalk in front of her neighbour's house when their sprinkler turned on in her path. She was hit with the spray, causing her to fall and break her ankle yet again. She has been aquaphobic ever since, due to her constant fear of breaking her ankle if hit by water again. Justice also met a girl called Georgia at one point and eventually became best friends with her. They both bonded over their love for pop singer Jeremy Train, where Georgia gave Justice an autographed picture of him from his concert. Georgia's boyfriend, JoJo, was best friends with Mojo. Although it was never explicitly stated, it might have been the reason why Justice and Georgia met. In late October 2011, a letter arrived in the post for Justice from the United States government. The letter stated that she had to move to Denver immediately, for reasons unknown. Justice automatically jumped on the offer in desperation to move out of her house. She was so desperate to move, that she packed her bags a day early. 'Season One' 'Season Two' 'Season Three' 'WildSide: Journey to New Jersey' 'Season Four' 'After ''WildSide' Justice moved back to Pasadena, California, after her contract with the United States government expired. Following her break up with Gary, Justice went on to date someone else, approximately two weeks after Wild Finale. She's had seven boyfriends between the time she left Denver (October 2014) and the time she came back for Ms Waters' funeral (early 2018). In the ''Wilder-Side episode "Wilder Goodbye", Justice reunites with her old friends Rachel and Dean, along with her ex-boyfriend Gary, at her previous neighbour's memorial service. Here she simply catches up with her friends and Gary and tells him about her love-life; finding out that it took Gary several months to get over her. Personality Appearance Relationships Trivia Category:Characters